UN RINCÓN EN TU CORAZÓN
by Starfugaz fire
Summary: Él ranchero como excazarrecompesas Steve Rogers sólo desea una vida tranquila con sus dos hijos en su hogar, vivir con el recuerdo de su difunto devoto esposo, que estuvo siempre a su lado, pero sus hijos necesitaban alguien que los cuidará.¿Y quién era Anthony Edward Stark?¿Que oscuros secretos tenía su difunto esposo?Anthony Stark, él sólo deseaba un lugar al que pudiera hogar
1. Chapter 1

**Cap de un rincón**

 **TIEMPO**

Dio un largo suspiro viendo el cielo que pronosticaba una ola de calor por una larga temporada, gruño para desordenarse su cabello rubio a este paso una buena parte de su cosecha se iba a perder, por la escases del agua, y él no podía darse ese lujo, no en ese momento de tener pérdidas a estas alturas. Se sentía acorralado, angustiado pero sobre todo culpable, impotente de no ser el sustento que se merecía sus hijos, sí, él hubiera sido más activo, tener conocimiento en los negocios, como administrar un racho quizás él estuviera a su lado, pero la vida fue injusta para él, para sus hijos arrebatándole lo que más amaba, a su santo, la razón de su vida, su amado esposo Ricardo, ese doncel aun siendo de un nivel social alto, puso su mirada en él, un simple cazarrecompensas.

Un año que él lo perdió, y aun seguía fiel a su recuerdo, a su luto y jamás habría alguien, ya sea mujer o doncel que podía quitar del pedestal en donde tenía a su difunto esposo. Ricardo era de los jóvenes que jamás se encontraban a la vuelta de la esquina, aunque su familia, amigos diferencia en eso pero, para él nunca nadie empañaría la memoria de su dulce esposo.

— ¿Capitán, no quiere pasar un rato alegre, conmigo, hace mucho que no lo hace? —hablo una mujer con un abanico en su rostro que cubría la mitad de su boca para bajarlo y dejar a la vista sus labios de color rojo acomodando su escote para dejar ver el nacimiento de sus pechos, su vestido levantado de forma obscena indicaba su oficio de prostituta, mirando divertida al viudo que solo negó con la cabeza para saludar a las jóvenes que estaban viendo a pasar a las personas, algunas coqueteado al caminante que pasaba por ahí para apagar la sed con una buena cerveza, o alguna bebida más fuerte.

—Hoy no quiere, al parecer Catalina. Vamos tonta no sigas soñando que él, te lleve a vivir a su rancho. El viudo Rogers solo pasa a la cantina para satisfacer sus necesidades como hombre como cualquiera que hay en el pueblo; hombres tenía que ser, pero ¿verdad chicas que el capitán nunca tomara en serio algún doncel o doncella? —hablo divertida otra joven, acomodando su peinando para lanzar un beso al capitán que solo negó nuevamente con la cabeza, acomodando su sombrero se retiro del lugar dejando a las muchachas hablar de sus cosas.

—No hay peor ciego, él que no quiera ver —hablo otra muchacha para tomar del hombro a un cliente y adentrarse a la cantina, escuchando la risa de sus compañeras que le daban la razón a su amiga, viendo la ancha espalda del capitán seguir su camino, otras solo negaban como alguien como él pudo caer en la trampa más vieja del mundo pero como su amiga mención. Sí él quería seguir engañando toda la vida era él, mientras el dinero cayera en sus manos, la vida intima de sus clientes les valía un cero a la izquierda.

 **/*******/**

Se sentía realmente furioso, y si él no llegaba a su casa juraba a todos los santos que existiera, al igual dioses, que su marido iba a sufrir toda su furia, si no llegaba a tiempo, uno de sus clientes solo trago nerviosamente alejándose unos pasos del mostrador, mirando nerviosamente a los lados buscando la vía de escape más cercano, el sonido de la campanita lo saco de sus cavilaciones de cómo matar a su marido sin dejar huellas pero solo conto varias veces para embozar una risa para atender a su cliente.

— ¿Steve Rogers, vienes solo? —pregunto el pelinegro dejando ver sus ojos de color verde que se entrecerraban para apretar nuevamente sus manos blancas como la leche, para enfocar su mirada en su cuñado que solo trago un poco, para caminar unos pasos más adelante.

— ¿Por tu cara, deduzco que Thor no está aquí verdad? —preguntó Rogers quitándose el sombrero para dejarlo en el perchero y ver como su cuñado solo lo mataba con la mirada para posar una mano en su abultado vientre, enserio para él era un misterio los cambios hormonales de las damas como donceles, pequeñas bombas de tiempo era ellos, su instinto materno los hacía fuertes, protectores y dejaban por unos meses su personalidad sumisa, para defender con uñas, dientes y todo lo que tuvieran para proteger a su criatura.

—Deja de tapar a tu hermano, ese hombre ya se las verá cuando lo vea, dejarme a mí, el papi de su hijo, solo, abandonado con unas horribles ganas de comer un pastel de manzana, pero cuando lo vea, me va a oír y más le vale que no haya ido a la cantina, ni con esas muchachas porque se la corto —hablo tétricamente Loki para ver como su cliente salia corriendo como si el mismo demonio lo estaba siguiendo, al verlo los dos que estaban en la pequeña oficina postal solo pudieron reírse.

—Vamos Loki, tu sabes muy bien desde que mi hermano te conoció, se olvido de su vida libertina, se ha portado bien, y solo se dedica a ti y ahora a su futuro hijo —hablo agradecido Steve, viendo como su cuñado solo se ruborizo. Era compresible que tuviera sus dudas, y no era por redimir a su hermano, mejor dicho medio hermano de 24 años, Thor si cuando eran jóvenes, siendo la pequeña diferencia de edades, no fue impedimento para que ambos hermanos se aventuraran al mundo.

Rogers solo podía estar agradecido con Loki, ese doncel que salia de los parámetros de cómo debía comportarse uno de ellos; sumisos, callados, y darle la razón a su pareja. No él no fue así, cuando su hermano intento sobrepasarse con él, Loki le dio tremenda cachetada que dejo impresionado a su hermano que desde ese día seguía al señorito como perro faldero, eso hace tres años y ahora casados su amor se fortalecía, se acomodo en una de las sillas para perderse en los recuerdos. A la edad de 10 años debió aprender a manejar un arma, y no fue difícil que Thor siendo joven, inmaduro y un poco de compresión fuerte se metiera en problemas arrastrando a su hermano mayor a las mismas, aprendieron a defenderse y ser buenos en ello como manejar el arma, haciendo que ambos se metieran en el mundo de ser cazarrecompensas solo por conocer el mundo. Hasta que él se enamoro de Ricardo en la gran ciudad era único, un señorito de la clase alta, educado para ser el mejor esposo, obediente a su esposo y Ricardo era así, hasta el último aliento de vida le dio dos hermosos hijos varones, Alexander de 6 años y James de 4 años su adoración la razón de seguir adelante.

—Dejando a un lado el paradero de mi amado esposo. Steve los niños necesitan a una madre o papi que los cuide —dijo serio Loki, viendo fijamente a su cuñado que solo negó con la cabeza para levantarse de un salto de su asiento; sabía que había tocado un tema muy sensible para él pero Loki, se enfurecía al recordar el tipo de persona que fue el antiguo esposo de Rogers, un mal nacido que no merecía ser llamado señorito, ni mucho menos papi, un ser que era un lobo disfrazo de oveja, todos se dieron cuenta de las andadas el tipo ese, pero tenía un radar para saber cuando su esposo estaba cerca, para convertirse en un santo, él que no rompe ningún plato y claro el tonto de Steve le creía todo y las únicas verdaderas víctimas eran sus sobrinos pero como no poseía pruebas que mostraran al verdadero Ricardo solo se mordía la lengua cuando su cuñado lo defendía como fiera.

— ¡Nadie ocupara el lugar de mi esposo! —grito furioso Steve, desordenando su cabello para ver un poco apenado por su comportamiento con su cuñado.

—Ese tipo no merece tu lealtad, ni sacrificios Steve —respondió seguro Loki, viendo como su cuñado caminaba de un lugar a otro —Deja de estar engañado Rogers, Ricardo no es el tipo que crees, pero nunca nos escuchaste y ahora menos pero no quiero discutir por ello, estoy pensando en la salud de mis sobrinos. ¡James no ha podido hablar y mira la edad que tiene, Alexander tiene miedo de saber qué cosa. Ellos necesitan el calor materno y lo sabes Steve! —grito para tratar de regular su respiración viendo al otro que solo dio un golpe en la pared para cerrar los ojos.

—Loki te aprecio y lo sabes, pero no permitiré que ofendas la memoria de mi esposo —respondió serio Rogers para ver como entraba su hermano que rápidamente se acerco a su esposo embarazado de tres meses que solo con la mirada le indicaba que se calmara o sino él lo iba hacer a base de puños —Lo siento es que, se que tienes razón sobre lo de mis hijos pero no entiendo, esa empatía con mi difunto esposo Loki, aun con vida no se llevaban —hablo más tranquilo Rogers.

—Ya no hablemos mas sobre el tema, Rogers siempre que lo hacemos peleamos y ninguno gana —informo serio Loki para que los dos se dieran cuenta que Thor entro solo y sin los niños al verlo rápidamente Steve salió a buscarlos.

 **/******/**

Sus miradas inocentes estaban fijos en los juguetes que estaban en los aparadores, Alexander agarraba la pequeña mano de su hermanito que miraba maravillado los juguetes quedándose prendado en un tren de juguete con su mano libre intentaba tocarlo pero el grito de una mujer hizo que él pequeño botara el juguete.

—¡Niño estúpido! —grito furiosa la dueña del local para tomar del hombro al pequeño y zangolotearlo, sin importarle las pequeñas lagrimas que empezaba a derramar el pequeño —¿Mira lo que hiciste, es que tu padre no te ha enseñado buenos modales, pero aquí te los voy a enseñar niño malcriado? —cuestiono la mujer pero al ver las lagrimas solo pudo dar una bofetada al pequeño que cayó en el suelo, su hermano mayor iba a defenderlo pero el menor solo agarro la pierna de su hermano para negar con la cabeza temblado de miedo.

—Lo sentimos, mi hermanito no quiso tirar el juguete —pidió perdón Alexander para ver como la mujer solo tomaba el tren y lo colocaba en su lugar y los sacaba del local. Los pequeños solos salieron para que el mayor abrazara a su hermano fuertemente y con la mirada le indicaba que todo estaba bien, con la manga de su camisa le limpio el rostro para abrazarlo.

—¡Alexander, James, gracias a Dios están bien! —grito agradecido Loki para ponerse a la altura de sus sobrinos, viendo la mejilla derecha del menor una marca rojiza, iba a levantarse para buscar al responsable pero el temor de sus niños, como susurrando que no hiciera nada, que no quería preocupar más a su papá hizo que desistiera del asunto, a la distancia Steve noto a sus hijos llorando en el hombro de su cuñado, ver a sus pequeños con la ropa hecha tirones, cabello largo por no haberlo cortado, solo lo hacían sentir impotente al no tener el dinero suficiente, lo que tenia era lo necesario para mantener el rancho o si no lo perdería y con él todo su dinero. Aun cuando quisiera regresar a la vida de cazarrecompensas no podía por sus hijos, quizás la idea de Loki no era tan descabellada, no se casaría pero buscaría una niñera que cuidara a sus pequeños.

—Está bien Loki, acepto tu propuesta—informo Steve, abrazando a sus pequeños para llevarlo a la carreta, era hora de regresar a su rancho, los menores solo se acomodaron en sus asientos esperando a su padre para ir a su hogar.

—Entonces, si te busco a un esposo o esposa por correspondencia —respondió feliz Loki, ya que haría un buen trabajo para conseguir alguien que si valiera la pena para su cuñado.

— Acepto pero no será un esposo o esposa, sino una niñera por correspondencia— informo viendo directamente a su cuñado que solo asintió, logrando que Steve solo suspiraba para tomar camino a su hogar, sin darse cuenta que Loki había cruzado los dedos para mostrar una risa perversa, esas que su esposo al verla supo que su amado doncel estaba tramando una buena travesura, solo deseaba que su hermano saliera ileso de todo eso.

—Ahora mi amado esposo Thor, solo tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer ya el tiempo nos dará la razón —informo un muy divertido Loki.

 **CONTINUARA…**


	2. MEMORIAS parte 1

**UN RINCÓN EN TU CORAZÓN**

Él ranchero como excazarrecompesas Steve Rogers sólo desea una vida tranquila con sus dos hijos en su hogar, vivir con el recuerdo de su difunto devoto esposo, que estuvo siempre a su lado, pero sus hijos necesitaban alguien que los cuidará, sus pequeños estaban solos, al igual necesitaba saber porque el menor de sus hijos no podía articular ninguna palabra y el mayor siempre parecía tener miedo a que él los abandonará; por eso como solución temporal, que mejor que solicitar a una niñera por correspondencia.

Entonces sí, todo estaba planeado de esa forma porque ahora estaba casado por medio de un matrimonio por correspondencia con un señorito de 15 años.

¿Y quién era Anthony Edward Stark?

¿Que oscuros secretos tenía su difunto esposo?

Anthony Stark, bueno él sólo deseaba un lugar al que pudiera llamar hogar...

 **ADVERTENCIA**

Antes de iniciar a leer, por favor leer estas pequeñas advertencias como información del fics, para evitar que me denuncie mi cuenta. De antemano agradezco su tiempo en leer, y espero que les guste esta propuesta de universo alterno de los vengadores.

En lo personal me gusta mucha las historias, películas, libros ambientados al Viejo Oeste o mejor conocido Western, por ese motivo me anime a traer esta historia pero también deseando dejar aclarado algunos puntos que utilizare a lo largo de la misma.

Si bien, es cierto que no será completamente histórico los hechos concuerde a la época, tratare de hacerlo lo más pegado a la misma. Soy fanática al Mpreg por lo tanto esta historia lo tendrá. Utilizare el termino Doncel, porque es más común escribir esa palabra para indicar la condición de un hombre gestante, no quise utilizar Omega porque en primera no es una omegaverso, incluso a los donceles, puedo referirme como señoritos, hombre fértil, gestantes para indicar su condición especial.

Por lo tanto, advierto que siendo una época machista (seamos sinceros en ese tiempo, el hombre mandaba y la mujer solo se dedicaba al hogar), los donceles estarán en la categoría de una mujer por consiguiente tendrá los mismo derechos que ella, siendo muchas veces nulos. Existirán los tres tipos de clase social en ese tiempo: Alta, Media y Baja.

VESTIMENTA:

Hombres: Pañuelo, sombrero vaquero, chaparreras, botas vaqueras V

Mujeres y donceles: **Ropa interior:** Pololos, Medias, Chemise, Corsé, Enaguas, Crinolina. **Vestidos** : Sheer Dress **,** Camisa Garibaldi, Pagoda, chaquetas corta (Spanish Jacket) y capas/abrigos de varios estilos, sombreros, capuchas, redecilla, zapatos bajos y botas (acordonadas o abotonadas). Los materiales de los vestidos, como algunas cosas hacían la diferencia de las clases sociales, ya que las altas poseían todo lo anterior, bajando de intensidad en la media, aunque imitaba en menor escala que la alta. La baja solo poseía vestidos sencillos, sin tanto adorno.

Puede que en ocasiones las personalidades de todos los personajes sean un poco alteradas pero tratare de que sea lo menos posible pero necesario para la historia.


End file.
